The one cherry layla can't regrow
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Layla wants to have sex with will, but doesn't want to lose her virginity to him. so she goes to someone else. What will happen if Will finds out, read and see. rated M from later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Good night, Mr. And Mrs. Stronghold," Layla waved to Will's parents, as her and ill walked to his front door.

"Bye, Will,"

"Bye, Layla," Will said, and gave her a quick kiss then she slipped out the door, and walked to her house that was right next door.

It was about half way through the school year of Layla's and Will's Sophomore year. They were still all friends with Magenta, Zach, Ethan, and Layla was still friends with Warren. Will and Warren had been ok for a while, but their differences, just started getting in the way again, and it didn't last. They were still civil to each other while Layla was around, but when she wasn't, they just ignored each other.

When she got home, she flopped on her bed with a sigh.

Sure things were going great with Will. But he had been wanting to take things, all the way, and she was willing, except she always saw them losing theirs together. There was a problem though, Will wasn't a virgin anymore. Before Sue was exposed she got Will in bed with her. Layla made a face at that thought. Will ended up telling her about it when the first talking's of them doing anything came up.

Layla got up and got ready for bed, when she was back in bed, she looked through her mind to decide whom she could ask to take her virginity.

Zach was completely out of the question, from he was dating Magenta, and just no.

Ethan is also a no. Sure he was a little cute, but it was a 'little brother or cousin cute, not a 'I wanna ride on your disco stick' kinda cute.

Then there was Warren. He was physically smoking hot. Nice to her, didn't mind a hug every now and then, will as long as there was no one around, or had a chance to be around. Even now he still would listen to her for hours about anything and everything.

Layla nodded sleepily, and rolled on to her stomach, declaring silently, that tomorrow she would go ask Warren and hope he would say yes.

~Authors note~

This idea came to me one night, a while ago and I'm just now getting it up, so let me know what you think. Its going to be a pretty long story, but I wanted to get the first part of it up.


	2. Chapter 2

When Layla woke up to her alarm she got up and got in the shower. Once out she put her hair up in a bun and got dressed in a white tank top, with a green flower pattern on it, organic capri jeans, and a pair of green converse. She grabbed her back pack, and went down to the kitchen, where she ate a quick breakfast, and was off to the bus stop.

Once on the bus next to magenta, she started thinking about when, and how to ask Warren.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Magenta asked, nudging Layla, causing her to snap out of her 6th scenario of how to get into Warrens pants. Looking up she realized Magenta's question caused, Warren himself, along with Zach, Ethan, and Will to look at her. She ducked her head to hide her blush.

"Just thinking about something I need to do,"

"Ooo, sounds fun, what do you have to do?" The audience leaned in a bit.

"I'll tell you later," She mumbled

"But," Magenta started, but was cut off, from the look Layla was giving her. "Fine, but I'm holding you to it,"

Layla looked at the group as each of them looked away. When she got to Warren though, he smirked then looked away, causing her to blush more.

Later on Layla told Magenta that she was ready to give it to Will, and that's what she was thinking about on the bus, and what would be on her mind all day. Magenta bought it, and didn't bring it up again.

When she got to lunch Will gave her the perfect chance to ask Warren. Tonight was her and Will's date night, and it was her turn to pick the place, so she picked the paper lantern, where of course Warren worked. On these night's they always met at one or the other's house, but tonight Will would be running a tad late, and he didn't want the possibility of the place being to full, so he told Layla to go get their table at 8. Layla pretended to be a little upset, but inside, couldn't be happier.

when she arrived at the restaurant, it wasn't busy at all, so she took a seat and waited for her waiter, that would be Warren. It only took a minute for him to show up with a pot of hot tea, which she always got.

"Hey Warren, would you mind sitting for a second, there is something I want to talk to you about," she asked, looking up at him.

He looked around real quick. "Sure, but I can only spare a minute," He sat across from her.

"I want to lose my virginity," She stated bluntly.

A look of confusion clouded his face. "And your telling me this, why?"

"I want you to be the one to take it," She folded her hands on the table, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"What?" He said after a few seconds, with a shocked look on his face.

"I want you, to take my virginity, and you don't have to answer now or even tonight, just thing about it please?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times. "What about Stronghold?"

"He lost his to Gwen, Sue, whatever, and I don't want to give mine to him"

"So you pick me?"

She gave a sharp nod, then looked up as Will walked in, giving her a wave. Warren looked at Will then back at Layla. "I'll think about it," he said quietly, and got up to go back to work.

"Hey you," Will said, sitting where Warren had been moments ago.

"Hey," she smiled, as they went about their date night.

it was the next day after school that she got her answer. Her last class had ran late, so she was alone in the hall way, putting stuff in her locker. She just finished putting her stuff away and turned around coming face to face with Warren.

"Oh, my god," she gasped, her back against her locker. "You scared me,"

"I'll do it, if you were serious last night, I'll do it," He said, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Really?" She smiled. "What made you say yes, not that I'm complaining, I just wanna know,"

"I care about you, and I don't want your first time, to be filled with the thoughts of him and her. Well and I thought we could lose ours together," he smiles a small embarrassed smile.

"Wait, your still a virgin, what about Freeze girl?"

"Oh well she's a tease and dresses like a whore, but was raised Christian, and believes in saving her self for marriage," He rolled his eyes a little.

"Ah, so when?" She gestured between them.

"How about Friday, she's going to be at her grand parents, out of state, and my mom's not going to be home,"

She nodded. "That works, Will and his parents are going to a conference or something like that, so I won't have to explain where I am because they won't be back until Saturday night, and my parents like you, so they won't have a problem me going over there,"

"Cool, I'll come get you Friday then," He smiled.

She smiled back and threw her arms around his waist. He rolled his eyes, but hugged her back lightly, then smiled again when she pulled back.

"I'll see you Friday after school," He did a little wave and walked away.

She smiled after him, "See you then,"

when Friday rolled around, in the morning Layla, laid out what she was going to wear that night. When school was over, she raced home and got into her clothes, her back was to the door as she slipped her shoes on,

"Nice dress hippie," Warren said, from her door way.

She jumped, spinning around. "Don't DO that," She gasped.

"Just thought I'd let you know to bring a bag of clothes and all that, because your staying the night," He smirked.

"But, I need to clear it with my mom,"

"Already done,"

"But,"

"I told her you were embarrassed about asking, thinking she'd get the wrong idea,"

"I should smack you, but I'll thank you instead, just give me a minute to get my stuff,"

"Take your time," And he sat on her bed to wait.

She got her stuff together quickly, and with a quick goodbye, to her mom and dad, she was off with Warren to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to Warrens, he took her bag up to his room as she looked about his living room. She sat on the big couch, and smiled at all the pictures of Warren on the walls.

"Yea, no matter how many times I ask her to take those down, she never does, Warren said, with a roll of his eyes, as he sat next to her.

"I think their, cute," She smiled.

"Well the food will be here any minute, so I guess I'll pop in the movie," He got up and started messing with the DVD player.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

He smiled at her over his shoulder. "Did you really think I was just going to bring you over here and NOT make it semi-romantic for you first time,"

She blushed and waved her hand around.

The movie ran all through the credits and just as it hit the main menu, the door bell rang.

She heard him pay and all that, then came in with a bag and two plates from the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Milk please," She smiled at him, as he went into the kitchen and came out with a glass of milk for her and a Mountain Dew for himself, along with silver wear.

"That smells really good," Layla said when Warren opened the bag.

"thought you'd like a break from Chinese," He smiled, pulling out a box of Italian.

Her mouth dropped at all the food. "This must have cost a small fortune,"

"Only the best for my date tonight," He smiled, making her blush.

They ate then watched some horror movie, that Layla didn't watch most of, most of what she saw was Warrens clothed chest, since she had her face pressed into it, with his arm around her.

"It's over, you can look now," He chuckled lightly.

She sat up, her face all red.

"Yea, thanks," When she looked up, she froze, Warrens face was very close. He lifted his hand and put it on her cheek, then slid it down to put his hand on the back of her neck. Still looking in her eyes, he pulled her closer and closer, until his lips were almost touching hers.

"Last chance to back out, Hippie," He whispered.

Layla shivered as his hot breath ghosted over her lips. "Not a chance,"

That was all the incentive he needed to push that final bit between them, sealing their lips together.

For a second she was stiff bit all to soon she was kissing him back just as hard as he was. Hes one hand went from his side to her hip, where as the one that was at her neck, went up a bit into her hair. Her arms went around his neck, and her fingers in his hair.

When breathing became a bit of a problem, they broke apart, breathing heavy. Looking down she noticed a very big bulge in Warrens pants. With an evil smirk, she was suddenly straddling his legs, her warm, wet pussy, over his cock just almost touching it through his pants and her undies. She put her arms around his neck again, kissing him as he put his hands on her bare thighs. They made out for a while longer, until Warren couldn't take Layla grinding against him anymore. He pulled away from her lips, licking her bottom one once.

"Shall we" A small groan escaped him lips, as she moved her hips a bit. "Take this upstairs?"

She nodded mutely, and stood up, he got up after her. She started moving towards the stairs, but didn't get two steps, before she was up in Warrens arms bridal style, carrying her up the stairs.

Warren's room looked way to clean for a teenage boy, but at the moment all she cared about was Warrens hot mouth on her neck as he laid her down. Once she was laying on the bed he moved to the end of it, removing his shirt.

No matter how many times she saw Warren shirtless, it still took her breath away. He kneeled on the bed, and starting at her ankle, he started kissing a trail up her leg. When he got to where her dress stopped, he pushed it up inch by inch, till he got to her covered glory.

He kissed her inner thigh again, then kissed over where her, already soaked, core was. He kissed over it a few times, making her gasp quietly. Taking the incentive, he licked over the wet material, making her moan and squirm a little.

Smiling a little, he reached up and took off her panties, leaving her naked pussy right in his face. Looking up at her face, made him almost moan. Her eyes were half closed, she was breathing heavy, and biting her bottom lip, waiting for him to continue.

Leaning forward, he darted his tongue out licking her lips lightly, causing her to moan. Pressing his tongue her clit made her buck up, but was held down, by his strong hands. Licking her clit, he made her cum, moaning his name.

Once done, he continued his journey up, kissing her skin as he unveiled it.

Once she was completely naked, he leaned over her, kissing her mouth and rubbing her sides.

"Please, no more teasing Warren, please just fuck me," She panted.

He nodded, and got undressed, then reached into his night stand drawer.

After a bit of fumbling, and a few curses, he pulled out a condom, once it was on, he put himself at her entrance.

"This will hurt," He said, gently.

"I know,"

And he slowly entered her.

That night they lost their virginity together, and then did it once more, for a bit more experience, for when she went to Will. After that they fell asleep in each others arms.

ANANANANANANANANANAN

Well it took a bit but there it is, I hope you all like it.

The next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, she awoke first, and looking over at Warren's sleeping face, she couldn't help the smile that slid its way onto her face. She sat up and stretched, her back popping, all the way down her spine. Getting up she noticed, for the first time, that Warren's room had a bathroom attached, to which she thanked someone in the stars for.

Once she got out of the shower, she dried her hair a little, and wrapped a towel around her self. Back in Warren's room she was a little shocked to see him sitting up in bed, the blanket around his waist, reading a book.

"Oh, your awake," She smiled, going over to sit on the bed, next to his legs.

"Yea, heard the shower running,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,"

He just shrugged, then put the book down. "Do you regret last night?"

She shook her head. "Not at all, do you?"

"Not in the least," He leaned forward, and kissed her gently, pushing her back on the bed, and laying lightly on top of her. She chuckled slightly and put her arms around his neck, kissing him back. They kissed for a few minutes, then Warren pulled away.

"As much as I would love for this to continue, my mom will be home soon, so get your but out of my bed, and get dressed," He said with a smile, and another small kiss to her mouth.

She nodded, then got up after him and got dressed.

The beginning of the day, they spent with his mom, laughing and carrying on as thought they didn't have some big secret.

"Well," Layla said, when it got to be around 6 that night. "I have to go, Will, will be home soon," She said, a little sadly.

"Ok, lets go get your stuff," Warren said.

They went up stairs and got all Layla's clothes in her bag and she started to go out the bedroom door, when Warren grabbed her arm lightly, and pulled her to him, wrapping her in a warm hug.

"This may be the last time I really get to hold you like this, or do this,"

"Do wha.." But she was cut off by his lips pressed against hers. She dropped her bag, and wrapped her arm's around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him back, and he wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

They broke apart a minute later, and he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Come on you, we need to get you home."

After a good bye to Warren's mom, and a promise to come back again, Warren walked her home. When they arrived at her house, he gave her a small good bye hug and left. She was only home about half an hour, when Will called to say he was home, and if she'd like to come over. She said yes, and would be there in a few.

"Hey mom, I'm going over to will's, ok?" Layla said, coming down the stairs.

"Sure hun, but first, how was your night?"

"Oh it was tons of fun, we ate Italian, watched some movies then just crashed," She smiled, remembering the parts that couldn't be told.

"Sounds like you had a great time, now don't be to later tonight honey, I want to go to breakfast tomorrow, and I want to go pretty early,"

" Ok mom, love you,"

"Love you too,"

Layla walked next door, and not even bothering to knock walked in.

"Hey babe," Will said, coming over to her and picking her up and spinning her around like she weighed no more than a feather.

"Hey, how was the thing?"

"It was ok, rather of been here with you though," He kissed her.

"So, where are your parents,"

"Out, for a few hours why?"

"Well," She pressed her self against him. "I've been thinking about it, and I'm ready."

"Really," He smiled.

"Most defiantly," And she kissed him.

No more words were said, Will just carried her up stairs where they fucked, and Will "took her virginity"

Will's parents returned and they invited Layla to stay for dinner, which she politely declined, and went home. After Will got done with dinner, and helping clean up, he went up stairs and three way called Zack and Ethan.

"You guys will never believe what happened,"

ANANANANANAN

I'm like SO sorry it took so long for this chapter. I got a job and like NO inspiration for a while, so sorry its so short also. Hopefully the next one will be longer, and wont take as long.


End file.
